


Knock Knock, Who's There? (My Love Is Only Yours)

by xKireyy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BoyxBoy, Fanfiction, Gay, Harry is Harry, Liam and Zayn are MARRIED, M/M, Poor Niall, Ziam Mayne - Freeform, and zayn downloads too much gay porn, larry is real, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis likes to overthink things, louis works for an internet company, niall gives terrible advice, niall is single, so his internet is always disconnected, stupid humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 15:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4841453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKireyy/pseuds/xKireyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Knock knock.”</p><p>A sigh. “Who’s there?”</p><p>A smile. “Marry.”</p><p>“Marry who?”</p><p>“Marry me?”</p><p>In which Harry proposes to Louis with a knock knock joke, and Louis wants to answer in a creative way. Oneshot AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knock Knock, Who's There? (My Love Is Only Yours)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I had fun writing this, and I hope you guys enjoy it ^-^

XxX

“Hey, Louis.”

“Yeah?”

“Knock knock.”

A sigh. “Who’s there?”

A smile. “Marry.”

“Marry who?”

“Marry me?”

XxX

Louis’ ring sparkles in the light as he closely examines it. It’s been two weeks since Harry proposed to him and Louis still hasn’t given his answer. He’s been out on other dates with Harry, and Louis knows he’s been eagerly awaiting the answer, but Louis just can’t find the courage. He’s never been good with these types of things and fortunately Harry knows that and isn’t holding it against him. He’s too patient for his own good, sometimes Louis wishes he’d snap at least once. It’s never happened, though, and Louis can’t help but be grateful. 

Louis sighs and sits back in his chair. He wants to marry Harry, he really does, he’s just not too sure about what the repercussions will bring. The thought of having to pay for the ceremony, a reception, decorations, invitations and thank you cards, plane tickets for extended family, dresses, jewelry, tuxedos, ties, a decent flat and buying furniture to move in made Louis’ head hurt. And he didn’t even want to think about the cost of their honeymoon.

It was just too inconvenient for his family. Louis doesn’t want to make his parents pay for an extravagant wedding when really he and Harry could just fly to America and elope in Vegas. That would be far less expensive and they could “legally” have sex earlier. Louis doesn’t want to be engaged for a copious amount of time, it would just be tedious.

The desk phone rings and Louis flinches as he’s pulled from his stupor. He needs to stop thinking, he’s at work and has to deal with angry customers dissatisfied with their Internet service. It’s not Louis’ fault they made a deal with a crappy Internet company and are now trying to switch over to theirs. 

“Hello?” He says rather dully, pulling out a notepad and pen. 

“’Ello mate!” A cheerful voice says on the other line, and Louis lets out a long sigh through his nose.

“Zayn, why are you calling me at work?”

“Dunno, they just redirected me to you.” He says. “I’m not here to bug you, I’m actually here to complain about my Internet connection, thank you very much.”

Louis leans back in his chair with a smile. “Finally taking my advice and moving over to our company, eh?”

“No,” Zayn says, and Louis frowns. “I just want you to come fix it for free. And give you a hard time about the proposal.”

Louis rolls his eyes. “Call me later then.” 

As he goes to hang up, he hears Zayn shout, “Tonight at six!”

XxX

“You want it to be exciting?”

Louis hits his head underneath the table and swears under his breath. He casts Zayn a glare from his kneeled position on the floor where’s he’s fixing the router. It’s cramped underneath a small nightstand that has no purpose for being in the living room between the piano and the wall. Zayn places important objects in the most obscure places and even after all these years they’ve been friends Louis doesn’t know why. Zayn keeps his microwave in his bedroom and his toothbrush on the kitchen counter; he’s just mental. Louis doesn’t know how Liam puts up with him.

“What else would I want it to be?” Louis asks rhetorically, dipping his head back under the table and simultaneously checking the connection. Zayn grins maniacally and sits his bum flat on the piano, making a loud, disgruntled noise. Louis flinches and kicks at Zayn’s knee. “You fucking suck.”

“Yeah I did last night, actually. How’d you know?”

“Keep yours and Liam’s sex life in the bedroom, please.” Louis says, pushing in the power cord in the socket before watching the small light turn green. It’s on now, so Louis can re-check the connection. If restarting the router wasn’t enough then Louis will help Zayn call his Internet company to fix it. Knowing him, he probably downloaded too much gay porn and the Internet provider blocked his IP from their services. It wouldn’t be the first time it’s happened.

Zayn laughs. “C’mon, I’m only playing, Lou. Stop being so old and crusty, you’ll get wrinkles before you’re thirty. You’re only twenty-three.”

Louis ignores him and sits criss-cross on the floor. “Just Harry and his stupid knock knock jokes, how am I supposed to one-up that? Of course I already know my answer, I just don’t know how or when to do it.”

Zayn shrugs and sits on the piano bench. “It’s really not that difficult. Liam proposed to me after we went scuba-diving in Fiji and we were all wet and cold. I just said yes right then. Why didn’t you do that?”

“Because I panicked.” Louis says. “We were in public and everyone was staring and I was still laughing at his joke. Then everyone started chanting “say yes, say yes!” and so I just said I’d think about it.”

Zayn sighs. “You really are hopeless. Well, what are you thinking?”

Louis shrugs petulantly. “I don’t know, taking him out to dinner? I feel like that would be really cheesy.”

“Lou, marriage is cheesy, get over it.” Zayn says. “You’re basically signing a contract to be stuck with someone the rest of your life and share bills and pay insurance together and all that shit. It’s you and him now, not just you. Remember you’ve already been proposed to so you could walk right up to Harry and say yes then get married tomorrow. You’re overthinking everything.”

Louis lays on his back. “I know, but that’ll cause a lot of problems, like we’ll have to pay for the ceremony, the reception, everyone’s clothes, decorations; I’ve already gone through all of this in my head. It’s going to be expensive and Harry and I don’t have that kind of money.”

Zayn drops his foot on Louis’ head and Louis yelps in surprise. Zayn bends down with his hands propped on his hips.

“That’s why you make people pay for their own shit.” Zayn says. “Besides, mine and Liam’s reception was three months after we got married, it doesn’t have to be on the same day. You’re so uptight about this you two will be eighty-two by the time you say yes. You really need to lighten up and answer him, Lou, or he could think you don’t mean it.”

“Okay, then give me an idea on how to say yes!” Louis glances down at his phone and sees it still hasn’t connected to the Internet. Every time he clicks on the Wi-Fi, it just says “failed to connect”. He lets out a comical snort. “Zayn, I think your Internet provider blocked you again.”

Zayn lets out a dramatic groan.

XxX

Since Zayn proved to be useless on figuring out a clever way to respond, Louis went to his next best option: Liam. 

“Well what did Zayn tell you?” He asks as they sit at the table. He sets a cup of tea down in front of Louis and he stares at Liam blankly.

“Nothing, just that marriage is cheesy and you’re signing a contract to become a slave to the other person until you die.”

Liam chuckles. “Sounds like Zayn. There’s nothing wrong with taking him out to dinner, it’s simple, but effective. I know you hate large crowds so just go to a place that doesn’t have a ton of people. It doesn’t have to be anything extravagant.”

Louis sighs. “But I want to make it extravagant for Harry. After everything I’ve put him through he deserves it. It’s almost been three weeks and I still haven’t given him an answer.”

“Then you better get on it.” Liam takes a sip of his tea and Louis throws a fork at him.

XxX

“Harry proposed to you? Since when?” Niall exclaims, and Louis slaps his hand against his forehead.

“You dumbass where have you been?”

“Well I dunno you never tell me anything!” Niall retorts with a huff. “You think I’m gonna spill all your secrets to the world or something.”

“That’s because you do.” Louis says. He sits on Niall’s velvet red love seat and crosses his legs. “If you were to answer a knock knock joke proposal, what would you do?”

Niall takes a bite of his pizza that somehow magically appeared in his hand, then looks down at it. He holds the triangular food up. “I would get him a pizza, and spell “yes” with pepperonis.” He says, his mouth full of food and Louis cringes just at the sight.

“No, I’m not answering his proposal with pizza.”

Niall swallows his food. “But everyone loves pizza! Plus it’ll be way cool down the road when you show your kids how cool you used to be!”

“Used to be,” Louis repeats as a mockery, then unfolds his legs. “What else?”

Niall finishes off the last of his pizza. “I dunno, you could always just be in the middle of a good snog then tell him yes. You’d get laid good.”

Louis glares at him. “I’m not doing this for sex. I’m doing it because the feelings mutual. We’ve discussed it.” He stands up and brushes himself off, and Niall copies his actions.

“Okay, well why don’t you just tell him yes? Honestly, it isn’t that hard.”

“Because I want it to be more memorable than just a “yes”.” Louis sighs. “I want it to mean something. I want it to be special.”

Niall blinks. “Well I’d say you two are pretty special already, no need to overdo it.”

Louis gives him a look and Niall grins. The expression then drops, and Niall folds his arms.

“Seriously, though, don’t put a lot of thought into it. I’m sure if you were to text Harry and say yes he’d be thrilled. You could even do it right now.”

Louis glances at the clock. “He’s at work.”

Niall throws a hand out. “Even better.”

Louis rolls his eyes and paces around the room. “I just, I don’t know why I’m trying to out-do him. I feel that everything I do Harry is always better at. Cooking, cleaning, telling jokes,” Louis grimaces before adding, “being nice.”

“Then why don’t you beat him at his own game?” Niall says. “Take all those things you just said and combine them into one. What do you get?”

Louis muses for a moment before speaking. “A really romantic night in.”

Niall nods with a smirk. “Uh-huh, and throw a movie in there and it’s perfect. What’s his favorite movie?”

Louis’ face scrunches up. “Either Titanic or Love Actually, but I’m not about to watch either of those.”

Niall gives him a look.

“Fine, we’ll watch Love Actually! God, I hate you sometimes.”

“But you just got your answer, so stop complaining!” Niall cackles. 

Louis throws a couch cushion at him.

XxX

When Harry walks into Louis’ flat, he immediately stops. There’s a fresh aroma swirling around the room along with a scented candle. The countertops and floors are wiped clean and the curtains are drawn away to let in the starry night. Harry sets his bag on the floor slowly and walked in the kitchen to see Louis pulling cookies out of the oven. Harry raises an eyebrow and when Louis notices him, he skips over and presses a kiss to his lips.

“Welcome back. How was work?” He asks, and Harry pulls Louis in for a hug. He inhales Louis’ scent and it relaxes his tensed muscles, letting the comfort flood his senses.

“S’good, but I missed you.” He presses a kiss to Louis’ forehead. “What’s all this?”

Louis shrugs. “Figured we’ve both been working hard and we deserve it.”

Harry pads over to the oven and is finally able to see the mess that’s been made. There’s flour spilt everywhere and Harry is pretty sure that’s an egg smashed on the ground. Oh well, Louis tried, and that’s all that mattered. Harry smiles fondly.

“I love you.” He says, and Louis beams.

They’re watching a movie a while later when Louis can sense Harry is drifting in and out of sleep. He swallows the nervous lump in his throat and focuses on the plate of leftover cookies. You can do this, Louis, he tells himself repeatedly, just do it exactly how you practiced.

“Hey, Harry.” Louis says quietly.

Harry opens an eye. “Yeah?”

“Knock knock.”

A smile. “Who’s there?”

“And died.”

A frown. “And died who?”

A grin. “And died marry you, Harry, because it rhymes.”

XxX

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Don't forget to leave feedback here or on my twitter @velvetylwt! :)


End file.
